Immunity
by MismatchedSocksandKnickers
Summary: Emily Stitch is a pure-blooded witch. The only problem: she's deaf. She gets sent to Hogwarts, meets Harry Potter, the only person there to speak American Sign Language, and catches the eye of Draco Malfoy. better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Diagon Alley

MY VERY FIRST FANFIC ON HERE PLEASE BE NICE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emily, Levi, her parents, and whatever other characters that happen to spawn from my sick & twisted imagination. All else belongs to that J.K. Rowling chick. *grrrrr*

Chapter One: Diagon Alley.

The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was nothing new to Draco Malfoy. He'd been accompanying his father, Lucius Malfoy, to the shops since he was six years old. He was now eleven, and today was a very special day. Today, he had come to Diagon Alley to get his robes & other supplies for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. See, Draco Malfoy was a young wizard: he was raised into a pure-blood wizarding family. His mother & his father had both gone to Hogwarts and, with being an only child, it was now his turn. He'd gotten his letter only three days beforehand, and could think of nothing else. In the letter, he knew right away what he needed.

His clothes:

Three sets of plain works robes (black)  
>One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<p>

His books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection<p>

And other necessary equipment:

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Most of the books he already had. Draco just needed his robes, wand and other supplies.

He strolled around the corner after promsing to meet his father later. One can only be around Lucius Malfoy for so long before needing a break, mind you, so he went off to do a little solo shopping: he'd already gotten his robes and his wand, now, he just needed a cauldron. Draco was in a pleasant mood ( which was difficult for **any** member of the Malfoy family) as he went into Potage's Cauldron Shop. He picked up a standard size two, black cauldron that cost fifty galleons, and went to the front of the store to pay for it. However, he ran into someone, knocking both individuals to the ground quite harshly. Looking up to yell at the person, Draco's eyes were met with something surprising, and his tirade became hitched in his throat.

The person he'd run into was a **girl**, and a pretty one at that. She had shoulder length, highlighted blonde hair that was perfectly straight and worn down. She also had the brightest, clearest blue eyes that Draco had ever seen. She wore a white dress shirt, a bright purple tie, black slacks and white dress shoes. The girl stared at him with curious eyes, almost studying the boy in front of her.

"Eh.." he began. "Sorry."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, and Draco hauled her to her feet with relative ease. Draco held onto her hand a moment longer than wanted, causing her to pull her hand away from his. He went to apologize again, but instead, the girl bowed slightly to him, hands folded in a prayer-like posotion in front of her. She then straightened up, turned, and disappeared down one of the store aisles.

Draco stood still for a moment before, almost in a daze, collecting his cauldron and turning back to pay for it. He left the store in the same daze, snapping out of it when he met his father.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Lucius asked.

Draco opened his mouth, certain on telling his father about the girl, but decided against it. He didn't want word of that getting back to his mother. Instead, he shook his head.

"Its nothing," replied Draco.

Lucius studied his son for a minute, almost contemplating whether or not to believe him. But, he left it alone, telling himself that it **was** probably nothing. He took his son's hand and apparated them back to Malfoy Manor, shopping bags and all.

So... kinda slow, i know, but it'll get better.

READ & REVIEW OR VAMPY WILL EAT YOUR FIRST-BORN CHILDREN! RAWR!


	2. Letters, Trains,& American Sign Language

ALRIGHTY THEN! Here it is, the second marvelous chapter of 'Immunity.' Thank ya'll so much for all them reviews and favorites and everything. Really appreciate it, guys.

DISCLAIMER; I, THE-BLONDE-HAIRED-DEMON, HERE-BY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR AM I IN ANY AFFILATION WITH J.K. ROWLING, THE SERIES, OR THE FRANCHISE. ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE **NOT** IN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS ARE MOST LIKELY MINE.(no duh)

Note: "_Signing"_

"talking"

**'thinking'**

Chapter Two; Letters, Trains, and American Sign Language.

Emily POV

The morning of my trip to Hogwarts, the sun was shining and the sky was a cheerful blue. I was already awake by the time Levi, my hearing dog, jumped up onto my bed. When I'd first gotten Levi, a Golden Retriever, he was just a puppy, fresh out of training school where he learned to be an aid for the deaf. He'd saved my life on numerous occasions, and we were inseparable. So, when I'd gotten my Hogwarts letter only a few weeks ago, I became worried that Levi wouldn't be able to go with me. I wrote my concerns in a letter & send it to Headmaster Dumbledore, who was a longtime friend of my grandmother.

_Dumble-D, _it read.

_Are you sure I can bring Levi? This McGonagall woman didn't say anything in her letter about dogs being allowed at Hogwarts. If they're not, please tell her to take her quill & cross me off the list, because I'm not going anywhere without Levi!_

_Mom & Dad say hi, as does Grandma. Oh, and Levi, too. Sorry. _

_-Like You Don't Already Know Who Wrote This. _

_..._Yeah, maybe I could've been a little more formal on that. Nonetheless, I received my reply a few days later.

_My Dearest Emmie,_

_Dogs are not usually allowed at Hogwarts, as they require much mantinance and access to outside facilities. However, as Levi is a sevice dog and **not** a pet, he will be allowed to accompany you to Hogwarts for your schooling. _

_My regards to your parents and to Inessa. And, of course, to Levi._

_-Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

To say that I was excited would be a drastic understatement.

So, here I was. The morning of my expedition to Hogwarts. I got up quickly, brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and put a slight curl in my hair. I dressed in a light green tank top, a white leather jacket, my favorite black skinny jeans, and my knee-high, electric blue boots. I checked my suitcase one last time, before rolling it out of my room, into the hallway. I then darted back into my room to finish my hair and makeup. I pulled the lot of it back into a high, tight ponytail, but left my bangs loose. I'd grown them out to finally be able to do something with them, and I intended to. I styled my bangs to that they fell over my left eye. I then took my black lipstick and did a straight line on my lips, right down the middle. I then used my green lipstick to cover up the rest of my lips. I carefully removed two white eagle feather from the box and tied them into the side on my head so they hung in my hair. The feathers had been a gift from Billy Stands Tall, my Cheyenne Indian friend from the US. He'd given them to me as a birthday present, and I'd worn them every day since: Quite odd for the daughter of two pure-bloods.

Taking one last look around my room, I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be seeing it for a while. Then, I waltzed out the door of my bedroom, into the hallway to grab my luggage, then down the stairs to the kitchen.

My mother was Tara Davidson-Stitch, a pure-blood who had also attended Hogwarts along with my father, William Stitch. Both parents had been Prefects, but my mother was in Gryffindor, my father, in Ravenclaw. Most unusual for two pure-bloods, but they accepted their houses with pride and honor. Mother had short, blonde hair, much like mine, but her eyes were a hazy green. Dad, on the other hand, and curly brown hair and brown eyes that made you feel like you were being sucked into an endless pool of chocolate. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table, stirring her coffee and reading the newspaper, respectfully. I cleared my throat, and they both looked up. Mom smiled.

"Do you have everything?" her lips read.

I nodded.

"All of your books? Your clothes? Have you got your robes? Your-"

"For the love of Pete, Tara, leave the girl alone!" my father cried. "Of course she's got everything! You helped her pack, remember?"

My mother nodded hesitantly, and both me and my father rolled our eyes.

"Have you said goodbye to everyone?" my father asked.

"I didn't want to wake the boys. I didn't know they were up," I explained.

"They are, and they haven't stopped asking for you," said my mother.

"Say goodbye to your grandmother, too," reminded my father. "We've got plenty of time."

"And Eva. Say goodbye to Eva. She'll miss you dearly."

I nodded.

Heading up to the room that kept my brothers out of my parent's' hair, I was already fighting back tears. Slowly opening the door, I was met with the sight of two small toddlers coloring on the floor. Jake, the elder of the two, had inherited my mother's blonde hair and green eyes. Tyler, on the other hand, had clearly gotten my dad's hair, but my eyes, apparently. When I entered, they both looked at me, then moved to cover their drawings.

"Emmie!" cried Tyler. He and Jake both got up and ran towards me, arms outstretched for a hug. I knelt down, and hugged them both simultaneously, now letting the tears flow freely.

"Why Emmie crying?" asked Jake. He was three, but had a learning disability, so he didn't speak as well as Tyler did, who was only two.

"Its just.. I saw you guys working so hard, it made me happy," I said. I wiped away the tears as my brothers stared at me.

"So!" I began. "What are you two monsters up to in here, huh?"

They both giggled, and ran over to fetch their drawings. They both ran back, and shoved two pieces of paper at me, laughing behind their hands. I looked down and gasped.

Tyler had drawn, crudely, but it was an effort, the entire family standing outside our house. Our little stick figure personas had our names written above them in different colors. He'd drawn me, Mom, Dad, Levi, him, Jake, and Eva, the boy's' nanny.

Jake's picture was nothing short of a rainbow on paper. The house was drawn to the best of his abilities in multiple colors. He'd tried to draw Levi outside, but ended up making him a blob.

They were young, so I let the spelling errors slide. I hugged them both again.

"When Emmie coming back?" asked Jake.

"Soon," I promised. "Soon. I'll write to you both, and you can have Mommy read them to you, okay? And I'll be home for the holidays, which aren't that far away."

"Okay!" They cried in unison, wriggling out of my arms, and running back to their crayons. I stood, taking one last look around the playroom that was once mine, before shutting the door quietly behind me.

_"You okay?" _my mother signed once I was downstairs.

"_Yes. I go see Grandmother and E-V-A."_

I swiftly shuffled by my mother, and headed toward my grandmother's room, where I would no doubt find both of them. Sure enough, there, just coming out, was Eva Gottschalk, the German immigrant that my parents had hired to care for me and my brothers. Our house elf hadn't exactly been cut out to care for a deaf child, so, they got Eva. Her long, black hair was pulled back into her usual bun on the back of her head, revealing her gray eyes for all to see. She saw me and stopped, startled.

_"I thought you left?"_

_"No, not yet. Say goodbye."_ I signed.

_"You were a hell of a child to care for. Never cry, but stare. Your eyes scare me sometimes. But, good child."_

_"Thank you, for everything."_

She smiled at me.

"_You see Grandmother now?"_

I nodded.

"_Hurry. She tired_."

I walked past her, into the dark room that held my grandmother.

Her old quilt was pulled up to her neck, leaving her face exposed. Her eyes were closed, something I feared more often than not. Once I sat down on her side, though, they snapped open.

"Emily," she breathed. "My grandaughter. How are you?"

"I am fine, but I am nervous. I leave today."

"Of course," she cried. "How could I have forgotten?"

"You are old and you are weary," I said lightly. "Don't worry."

"No, no," she said. "I have something for you! I gave it to your mother this morning. She should have given it to you."

"I will ask her," I reassured. "She's just as nervous as I am."

"Good luck, my child," she crooned softly. "All is well.."

With that, her eyes closed, and her head fell off to the side.

I slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door softly. I strode into the kitchen.

"Grandmother said you have something of mine," I told my mother.

"I gave it to your father, he'll give it to you at the station."

She stood up, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Don't ever lose sight of what's important to you," she said when she pulled away. "Don't let the people around you or your background dictate who you become. I'll always be here waiting if you need me."

I nodded, and she kissed my forehead.

"Go on now," she said to me. "Your father is waiting."

Sure enough, there he stood by the fireplace.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

He took my hand in one, my bag in the other. Then, suddenly, we were being sucked through the tighest of spaces that would make a rat scream in terror. I squeezed my eyes shut, for fear of them being sucked out. Then, just at it had begun, it ended. I opened my eyes, to find us standing at King's Cross Train Station, just as the letter dictated. My father, still holding my hand, led me over to a plump, red haired woman, and her children. They all had the same firey red hair, except for one, whose hair was black. His emerald eyes were hidden behind thick, round glasses.

"Hello, Molly," said my father.

"Oh, hello, William," said the woman. "This must be your daughter. Looks just like her mother, she does!"

I saw my father nod.

"_M-O-L-L-Y W-E-A-S-L-E-Y," _my father signed. "_Her children_," he gestured to the red heads.

I smiled at them all. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to look at the black ahired boy.

_'Are you deaf?" _he signed_._

I nodded_._

_"You?"_

_"No. But I speak sign language. My name is HA-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R. I am a first year."._

_'E-M-I-L-Y S-T-I-T-C-H. First year."_

My father tapped my shoulder, and I turned back around.

"You have to get on the train now, dear," he said. "Your grandmother asked me to give you this."

From his pocket, my father pulled out a white box with a green lid on it. I took it, opening it carefully. Inside was a golden locket on a gold chain with the initials _E.S_. on it. He undid the back and put it around my neck. I held my hair up so that he could, still a little awe-struck.

"Your grandmother had this made for you when you were born," he said. "She said that if you went to Hogwarts, which she knew you were going to, you would get it then."

He smiled at me.

"Be polite-," he said.

"-But give 'em hell," I replied. I hugged him tight around his waist, before picking up my suitcase and taking Harry's outstretched hand.

"We follow the others," he said. "Through the barrier, I think."

"We do," I said. "I've done this before."

I broke into a sprint, pulling Harry right along with me, through the pillar and into Platform _3/4_. I saw the red-haired boys all standing by one of the compartments. The youngest, apparently, waved to us.

"Hey, Harry!" he called.

Harry waved back, and gestured for me to follow him. One of the older boys, one of a set of twins, actually, came forward and took my suitcase from me, giving it to a man to load it onto the train.

"You won't have to carry that," he said. "I see you've already got something to do."

He motioned to the sketch pad in my hand, and I nodded. Harry tapped me on the shoulder, then turned and pointed at something to my right. A man stood there, holding onto the leash that held Levi. I squatted down and whistled, patting the ground in front of me. Levi broke free and went into a full sprint towards me. He stopped short, licking my face eagerly.

'EWWW! Levi!" I cried. "Gross!"

I watched as the man approached us quickly. He was obviously a worker for the station, though he was young.

"I take it this is your dog, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I was asked to make sure that he got to Emily Stitch safely. That you, Miss?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"He's my hearing dog," I explained. "I'm deaf, and Levi is coming with me to Hogwarts."

"Not often we get dogs in this station,' said the worker.

"Thank you for looking out for him," I said as I stood up.

"No problem, Miss," he said, tipping his cap. "Gentlemen," he greeted the boy, before then turning off to walk away.

I turned back to face Harry and the others.

"He was nice," was all I said.

One of the twins stepped forward to shake me hand.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," he said. "I'm George Weasley."

I looked at Harry.

_"G-E-O-R-G-E," _he signed.

"I'm Fred," said the other.

_"F-R-E-D."_

"This is Ron," said Harry, gesturing to the youngest red haired boy.

_"R-O-N_."

"Percy should be along shortly," said George. Or was it Fred?

"Might as well just get on the train," added Ron. "You know how Percy is."

"Who?" I asked.

"_P-E-R-C-Y_. Their older brother," explained Harry. I nodded in understanding.

"Levi, up!" I said, pointing to the compartment entrance. Levi jumped up there, already going to find a seat with the rest of us soon following. There was basically no one else there, so Harry & I were free to talk as we pleased.

"Why are you wearing Muggle clothes?" Harry asked. "Hagrid said you were pure-blood."

"I am. I just think that they have more imagination than wizard designers. Its always the same with them! And, who's _H-A-G-R-I-D_?" I asked him.

"The gamekeeper for Hogwarts, apparently," replied Harry. "He takes care of the magic creatures & everything."

"That sounds like a nice job," I said. "He's lucky. I was barely allowed to keep Levi, & he's as normal as aiding animals get. I can't imagine all the strange things they have at Hogwarts!"

Harry turned his head and motioned for someone to come over. I looked up to see Ron, the youngest boy from the station, walk over and sit beside me.

"I thought dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts?" he said.

"They aren't, usually. But, since Levi is a hearing dog and not a pet, he's allowed. It would take too long for me to get another helper," I explained. " Plus, Professor Dumbledore is good friends with my family. he and my grandmother, Inessa Morozov, went to school together."

"Inessa Morozov?" asked Ron. "Sorry, but what kind of name is that?"

"My grandmother is Russian," I said. "She moved to Britian with her parents when she was a kid."

A girl came to the door and asked if we'd seen a toad, that some boy named Neville had lost it. We all shook our heads and said no. She saw Ron holding his wand.

"Are you about to do magic?" she asked. "Let's see what you've got, then."

He said some silly rhyme about turning his rat, Scabbers, yellow. The girl scolded him.

"I don't think that's a real spell," she said. "And if it is, its not a very good one."

**'Captain Obvious, I salute you." **I thought to myself. She said something to Harry, & he turned and signed to me.

"_Her name is H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E G-R-A-N-G-E-R, according to her."_

Hermione stared at me.

"Are you deaf?" she asked surprised.

I nodded.

"Then you must be Emily Stitch. I've read all about your grandmother & your family," she said. The girl was a know it all, I could tell just by the way she carried herself. She had low-self esteem, which she made up for in knowledge. Her teeth were unusually large, her hair was bushy, and she avoided her eyes slightly when she spoke. Miss Granger was either Muggle-born or a half-blood: no self respecting pure-blood would do that.

"You should probably put your robes on now," Hermione said suddenly, then she got up and left. I watched her carefully, noting that her right leg dragged ever so slightly when she walked. I made myself a reminder to ask her about that, but I got up and slipped into my loose, comfy black robes, watching Harry and Ron do the same.

"Y' know," I said, "I can't go around spelling your names for the rest of my life. We should come up with name signs."

"Name signs?" asked Ron.

I nodded.

"Its like... a sign that describes you, but made with the first letter of your name. Mine is the _DEAF_ sign, but with an _E_."

I put the _E_ hand at my right ear, made my left hand into an _E_ also, and brought them both together in front of my chest.

"Oh," said Ron. "Kind of like a nick-name?"

"Sort of. Like, for Harry," I turned to him. "I would do _GLASSES_ with an _H."_

I made the sign for_ H_ on my right hand, brought it to my right temple, and traced it back to my ear, gradually closing my fingers together.

"For you, I would do _YOUNG_ with an _R_ because you're the youngest brother."

I made an _R_ on both of my hands, placed them on either side of my chest, and brought them up to my shoulders in unison.

"Cool!" cried Ron, then, he practiced it, laughing. I tired to laugh too, but it was forced: I didn't need to hear to know that. I wished that I could hear him laugh. I wished I could hear everyone laugh, all the time. It was one of those moments where you wished that you weren't who you were, because if you were someone else, things would be different. I sighed, and traced over the outline of the folded pictures my brothers had drawn me, lying on my pocket where I'd put them. I wondered how much they'd really understood today: that I wouldn't wake them up in the mornings anymore, that I wouldn't read to them until they fell asleep. That was Eva's job now. My whole life was about to become a job in itself. I wondered how much **I** had understood today..

I felt the train lurch to a stop, as did Ron & Harry. I stood up immediately, straightening my robes meticulously. I took Levi's leash, and followed the huddled mass of students off the train with Ron & Harry close behind. Stepping onto the platform, we were ordered by fours into boats by a rather large, grizzly looking man, whom Harry waved at. I glanced around & a flash of silvery blond caught my eye, forcing me to flashback to the young boy I'd run into in Diagon Alley. he'd seemed nice enough, but I walked away from him: I didn't want someone else feeling sorry for me.

Before I knew it, however, the boats had docked at a large port, and we all scrambled out, walking behind a teacher for a distance before we arrived at the grandest stage of them all.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

...So... what'ja think? this is honestly my first story, so I'm sorry if its not that good. I spent a good deal of time working on it, as you can hopefully tell by the delay in updating.. Don't worry, Vampy decided to take an early start to the summer vacation, (lucky little S***) so, your firstbrns are safe...

**For now. :D**


	3. AN UPDATE FOR ALL STORIES AND REPLYING

AN UPDATE FOR ALL STORIES AND ADRESSING REVIEWS

Greetings, darling readers. As you know, these stories have been abandoned for quite some time. I haven't really had much inspiration for, well, anything.

I wrote these stories as a juvenile. My writing style has progressed greatly as I have aged and matured, and I realize now that I have some serious errors and inconsistencies in my writing. That being said, I shall be either removing these stories entirely, or I shall simply renew them. School is keeping me quite busy, and I am striving towards progressing my poetry career. Family issues and problems of my own are preventing me from writing anymore.

In response to specific reviews on this story:

GUEST: Allow me to reiterate: as I wrote these as a juvenile, I was ignorant to the fact that there exists more than one version of sign language. Now that I am older, I will re-educate myself.

Nerdfightingfangirl: I was using an incorrect version of sign language in this story. I will address this.

Aslgryl: thank you.

Merr: While I do not appreciate the use of the vulgar language, I will reiterate: I was misinformed of the signs I was using. I will correct this

If your concerns were the same as those I have addressed, then read the above replies to have those concerns addressed. Expect the same course of action on my other stories.

Thank you for reading and for reviewing.

~mismatched


End file.
